The Model and the Punk
by EternalInsanity787ESonic1997
Summary: Duncan is enjoying his Elimination following Are We There, Yeti? when A figure comes into his room and turns the light on. When the figure turns out to be Justin, things get very, hot, in Duncan's room. Let's just leave it at that to get you interested.


Well, that was it. He made it to the Final Four and then got the boot. That's right, Duncan had been eliminated from Total Drama Island and got Fourth place. In actuality, Duncan didn't care that he got off the Island, he hated the place itself and though he wanted the money he didn't give a damn that he was eliminated. Now that he was also at Playas Des Losers, though, Duncan was not as upset about being eliminated. Now, he was just sleeping in his boxers, in his bed at the resort. The Deliquent himself even smiled in his sleep, finally in an actually comfortable bed, finally away from the Summer Camp of Hell, and not even being arrested either. He could finally just enjoy the rest of his summer, and finish the day with undisturbed sleep. Well, at least, he thought he could finish the day with no interruption of sleep. How was his sleep interrupted? Well, when a masculine figure opened his door, it was not interrupted, but when the figure slammed the door closed and locked it, it was. Duncan instantly was thrown awake, and turned on his lamp.

"Who the fuck's there?", the punk yelled out in question as he turned on his lamp, and then stopped when he got a good look. "Justin?", he responded. To his surprise, it was the Model Boy Justin, in his pajamas of course. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought I'd check on you, Punk.", the pretty, tan, and far more fit boy replied, "I mean, it's only fair, ex."

"Ex? I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You don't remember? We dated before you went to Juvy", Justin reminded Duncan of, "Back when you were, how old?"

"Fifteen, damnit!", Duncan said the age, and showed he remembered. That's right, Duncan once dated Justin. Of course, Duncan's not Gay. He is merely Bisexual now that he knows more about himself, but Justin is actually straight up Homosexual just says he is Bisexual to have a better chance at competitions such as these. "Well, look, fine you got it out of me but we still broke up, dude!"

"Well, Duncan, I'm sure we can, make amends.", the model responded as he took off his pajama shirt thus showing Duncan his shirtless body once more. The Punk couldn't help it, his Ex was sexy as hell. So sexy in fact, that Duncan's massive bulge partially showed in the sheets of his bed, which made Justin grow a merely sinister smirk on his face. Duncan's mouth also watered, but the deliquent managed to briefly fight it, turning his head away from Justin.

"No, you're not pulling that trick on me!"

"Oh come now, Duncy.", Justin teased, "You know want this!"

"Not now, not anymore!"

"What if I, take my Pants off?", Justin asked in a tease once more, removing his pajama pants rather quickly. Duncan briefly looked behind him, to see Justin in very tight brief underwear, and his own crunched up bulge showing, or perhaps his member had just grown that much. Duncan's eyes widened and he started to blush and sweat from it. He once more turned away, sitting up now, but Justin soon got on the bed with him, his mouth very close to DUncan's ear and his arms around his Former flame's body. "Stop denying it, darling, you can't resist me much longer and you know that. I know you still douche every night, for the day I'll come back to you."

"Shut up!", Duncan said aloud, but that didn't stop Justin from licking the side of Duncan's face, bringing out quite loving moans from the punk, even more when Justin began rubbing the chest and stomach. "S-s-stop!", Duncan moaned, but Justin was right, it wouldn't be much longer before he gave in to his Ex-boyfriend's will.

"You can't resist much longer, Duncan.", Justin then shoved his hand deep into the front of Duncan's boxers. Duncan struggled, but the feeling of Justin's tan, warm, smooth hand on his trhobbing member made him calm down, sighing with a blush. Justin used this to lay a kiss on the punk's lips as he stroked his hand and up and down Duncan's member very slowly. As their tongues soon danced, Duncan put his own arms around Justin's body, one of them groping the rear end's cheeks. Justin purred himself, and even adjusted his legs so Duncan pull the constricting underwear off, revealing Justin's massive 11 and a half inches. The feeling of it was slightly on Duncan's very own body, and it made him pur as well. Justin soon stopped playing with Duncan, and instead pushed the paler boy down onto the bed, pulling off his boxer shorts thus revealing Duncan's 10 inches.

"Oh, Justin.", Duncan moaned as he was now on his back, "You've grown."

"Yes, I have.", Justin replied with a smirk, "And so have you."

"Just fuck me already.", Duncan replied, wanting Justin to be inside him so badly already. He was ashamed he gave in so quickly, but Justin's beauty was just too hard to resist, and it made Duncan give in.

"I thought you didn't want it."

"Just shut up and have sex with me."

"Hey, remember who's on top, here.", Justin then went down right onto Duncan's 10 inches with his mouth, taking it all in as his hand went down to his own. Duncan moaned and blushed at this, his member becoming warm and moist thanks to Justin. Soon, Justin began going faster and harder, as his other hand rubbed across Duncan's chest alongside Duncan's own hands. The Punk's mouht bit one of his lips lightly, and his cheeks glowed red from the embarassment of this. Justin himself soon felt pre-cum coming from the member, and then lifted his mouth from Duncan.

"Why'd you...stop?", Duncan was breathing heavily and was just now catching his breath, Justin only smirked in response.

"Cuz, it's time for the grande finale.", Justin answered, and he lifted Duncan's legs to hoist the lower end into the air, and his own member which was wet thanks to pre-cum being used, prepared for the last act. Duncan closed his eyes in a wince as Justin went into him in a missionary position, Duncan on his back with his legs apart to let Justin in as well as in the air. Justin held on to his loves waist as he moved in an out of him repeatedly, starting slow first.

"Justin!", Duncan moaned, "Oh Justin, Oh Justin! Oh Justin!", Duncan then repeatedly called out Justin's name as the thrusts became harder and harder into him. Duncan's breathing also became heavy, as Justin soon went completely in, hitting the best spot. Duncan screamed in pleasure, and Justin continued hitting this spot with every thrust, showing Duncan's more submissive side completely. Duncan himself was stroking himself as this was going on, so he would climax as well. Regardless, it was hard for him to hold it in, with Justin's thrusts growing harder and faster every time. Both boys began to sweat from the heat of their love, and both had their faces light up red with blush. Justin remained silent, as going in and out of Duncan's massive and juicy bubble-butt was pretty tiring, and he needed to conserve his energy. Duncan however, was moaning as if his life depended on it, and he could not stop. The moaning made Justin go harder, as he became aroused by Duncan's pleasure filled moans, and soon enough, Justin made his final and most powerful thrust to release his seed completely into the Deliquent boy. "JUSTIN!", Duncan screamed, and his own seed then bursted onto his and Justin's bodies both, and seem onto Justin's chin and cheek. Justin, now on the bed ontop of Duncan, pulled out to rest his leaking member on Duncan's own bare body, and used his finger to lick up Duncan's seed from his face. The two hugged, and Justin took off the light in the room so that could have a happy rest together. 


End file.
